Second Chance
by FaridMarun77
Summary: Jack is a normal person, one day he decides to join the army to become a soldier and fight for his country and to be a better person. On his last day of duty something goes terrible wrong and jack loses his life, but instead of dying he is transported to the world of zootopia.
1. Chapter 1

By the way English is not my mother language so if there are any mistakes or misspell words I apologize in advance and thanks you for reading.

I'm not good talking about myself so I rather begin my story where it feels right, on my 18 birthday which I did not celebrate by the way because why would I, all my life living alone no parents to look after me, no love or company whatsoever.

While walking down the street on that day someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, it was a guy wearing a camo shirt.

"Hello, would you like to serve your country" he said as I look pass him, there was a join the army desk.

I still remember asking so full of innocence "can I really make a difference by joining."

"Sure thing, but you will have to work very hard for it" he said with a serious face while pointing at a form in the table next to him.

It took me a moment to but in the end I signed the form and with that the next 4 years of my life went in a flash.

One day the coronel sends my team in a simple recon mission, but sometimes the simplest thing can turn terribly wrong in a moment.

"Hey (SILVER) everyone is ready hurry up man" Suarez called, he was the best driver of the team and silver yeah that is the name they gave me because my hair is silver for some reason.

"Sorry, I'm ready now" I said while getting in the car.

"Ok let's go "I said hitting the car door.

While on the road something hit me "this is the last mission we have and we go back home right." For a moment there was silence.

"Silver what are you going to do when we get back?" Asked me Jared, he was the team explosive expert.

My eyes fell down for a moment "I guess I'll wait until we are called again, maybe do some..." Jared stopped me and told me.

"Come and meet my family" he said in a rush as he looked at me, saying the least I really did not expect that to happen.

"I..." no one had asked me something like that before "I don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all, my wife and child are thrilled to meet you, I have told them a lot about you" he told me with a big smile on his face.

"Sure I would love to." His face light up as he began telling me how awesome his wife and kid are.

After some time, we were going back to base, until a tire of the car blew up and the car lost control, colliding into a dune, for a moment it all went dark but for my luck Max my second in command had woke me right next to the now turned car, it took me a moment to realize we were missing 2 people as my eyes widened a glare went to Max who told me.

"They didn't make it" he couldn't even look at me.

With an anger rush I tried to stand up but it was no use a metal piece was trough my left leg leaving me in the ground filled with pain.

Max turned to me, gun at hand, he got close to me and told me "Hey Cap, bad news, I think I'm going to change side's now." He points his gun at me.

"Hey now, this is no time to joke, come on we have to get out of here" he got a couple of steps closer and put two bullets in my chest.

My eyes start to get heavy as he walks away, but he stops and says "Sorry boss, but no loose ends you know how it is."

A small blooded chuckle leaves my body, and with my last breath I say "bite... me." The last thing I heard was his laugh in the distance until it disappeared in the distance.

For a while the pain was the only thing that followed me, but then it all went away and instead a warm feeling envelops me and a taste of sand in my mouth, my body felt totally drained, it took all of my willpower to drag myself as much as possible out of the sand but it seems of no use, I'm fading away, in my last moments of conscience I manage to see two figures.

One of the shadows said "Honey I think there is someone there" in a last attempt I raise my hand as much as possible but is no use half way up, I fade away completely.


	2. A second chance?

The image of Max pulling the trigger on me made me jump and with that a wave of pain traveled my entire body, my mouth so dry it's driving me insane but a gentle touch helped me calm a little.

"Calm down sweaty everything is all right, now drink some water." I feel a glass and the water is just what I needed.

"Thank you so much I... I really needed that." I tried opening my eyes but something was covering them. "What's on my face?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was trying to clean you up but you woke up and scared me." She said worried.

When my hands rose to my face it didn't felt right, as I took the towel off, my eyes adjusted to the room light just to see my arms extremely hairy, a small gasp leaves me but before I start to panic, next to me I see who was talking to me, was a woman like camel the sight of her makes me jump out of the bed and into the ground.

"Y... y... you are a camel" I said while standing, my body shaking from pain and fear.

"Sweaty try to take a deep breath, try to calm down." she said while she moved her hoof's up and down slowly.

I did as told and after a moment I was somewhat better, I looked up and said. "where is a mirror I need to look at myself."

she pointed at a small table a couple of steps next to the bed, as I approached it my body cried in pain but I didn't cared anymore, when I got in front of the mirror my eyes widen in disbelieve as I examined every detail of my new face, the memories of max putting those two bullets in my chest and all came back to me and made me think, maybe just maybe I did die but how did this happen is this really real or a pretty long dead dream, at the end of that thought the only thing that went through my mind was (Well, here goes nothing) my hand rose up high and then fast down right in the cheek sending me fast to the ground.

"Ok that hurt like hell... this is real." I said in whispers as she came close to me and helped me up.

"What was that all about." she said with a worried face.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, HO MY GOD this is real, THIS... IS... REAL, and I am starting to get dizzy." I said as I stumble and fall again this time the camel helped me to get to the bed.

"You are still very weak, you better rest I will come and check on you every now and then." she said as she helped me into the bed.

"What is your name." I said as my body started to give in to the tiredness and fatigue.

She looked at me softly and told me "My name is Martha, now rest."

When she left the room I felt in peace for some reason, even though I was a fox it didn't felt wrong anyway it's still me but in a fox suit.

The next morning my body felt light, I stood up and looked around and saw my jacket and my pants, got dressed and got out of the room only to find that Martha was about to get in.

"You are up early, are you feeling better?" She said while looking at my eyes.

"My body still is a little sore, but I'm better now, thanks for helping me Martha, there must be something I could do to repay your kindness." Her face light up and grabbed my arm to guide me to the living room downstairs where an older camel was sitting reading a newspaper.

"So fox, are you going to leave or what?" He said in an annoyed voice that shocked me for a moment, my smile got replaced for a serious face.

"I'm really thankful for saving me and I wish to repay you for saving me." I said while I bowed down which made the eyes of the camel too wide a little.

"JAJAJAJAJA I have never seen a fox bow down to no one, you must be pretty serious about paying us..." he fell silent for a moment then his hoof was on my shoulder making me stand straight. "There is something weird about you but for some reason you don't look like the common fox."

"I only want to pay you back for your kindness, to do something like that to a complete estranger is something not to be taken lightly so please tell me how can I repay you" he looked at me in disbelieve but then he smiled and said.

"You see I actually work in a small store with my son but he is out of town for this week, maybe you could help me here until he comes back. What do you think?" He just looked at my waiting for me to answer.

"I would love to, thanks for the chance to help." I said with a smile then Martha came into the living room which I never noticed she left.

"Breakfast is ready, would you guys want some." she said with a giggle.

(Up until now everything is going good maybe this is a second chance for me to have a better life, so for that I'm going to be the best I can.) I thought as I walk with them to the kitchen as for the beginning of this new life.


	3. The Truth

After we ate breakfast, I help to clean the dishes and took that moment to talk some more to martha, she told me about how she was a nurse and how she used to help alot of animals in Sahara square hospita, for a moment the words Sahara square sounded in my head.

"Um... actually, where am I?" Martha looked at me in disbelieve, for a moment, then saw that I was completly serious.

"Sweety you are in one of the sectors of zootopia, you seriously don't know?" Her face showed some concern from my question, so I knew I had to lie for her sake.

"Hahaha, you should have seened your face, priceless" I said hoping she believe me, then she smiled.

"You got me silly fox, now go to Ben, he is probably waiting for you at the living room to go to the store." She said with a smile and giving me a little push in the back.

In the living room Ben was back in his chair reading the newspaper, with a cough sound Ben looked at me and stood up.

"Ok, are you ready to work, um... what was your name lad." He said.

For a moment there was silence and the thoughts of starting a new life, a new name, a new everything came to me, but I just didn't see the benefit of it at the time.

"My name is Jack sir, sorry it took me so long to introduce myself." I said while lowering my head for a moment, but soon a hoot set me straigth.

"Lad you dont have to do that, for some reason you don't seem like any other fox I have ever met." That made me wonder how does this world work, well only one way to find out.

As we step out of the house a heat wave hit me, that and the amazing view of a city in the sand, my jaw drops just to get sand in and make me cough a little, which made Ben chuckle.

"Careful lad the last thing you need is more sand in your system." He said as he opened the door of a really big car, well maybe big for my size, which didn't matter because he oppened the other door for me from the inside of the car. "Hop on lad we are late." And so I did.

On the way to the shop my eyes and mouth were opened as humanl... (right sorry) I mean they were opened as much as possible, all the buildings and diferent kind of animals living and working together just like the people I used to know, this might seen amusing to Ben cause se looked and me and asked.

"Lad you ok, you looked like you have never been in a city before, hahahaha."he said trying to keep his eyes on the weel.

"It just feels like I haven't been in a place like this in so long." It had been almost 2 years actually, 2 long years in the desert, I just couldn't keep the awed inside me.

After a couple of minutes we got to the place, it was a small hardware store.

"I hope you are ready to work lad." Ben said while we got out of the car.

"Sure thing, where should I start." I said, then Ben got in the store and came back with a broom.

"Would you mind to swipe the front of the store, I dont like it when it's to sandy" Ben said as he toss the broom at me which I catch easily.

"No problem." I said and started to work.

For the time it took me to clean the front of the store something became clear to me, aparently in this world there most be something against foxes because, I dont think my fur color matter much in here, but their eyer, the way they look at me is the same as the people gave me back when I was young.

Ben came out and told me "That looks ok lad come in I want to show you the shop." he said.

The inside of the store was a total mess, my eyes widen by the sight and amazed that anyone could work in a place like that.

"Umm... it is really something." I said trying not to sound as surprised as I was.

"I know... it's a mess but thats how it is and I dont mind." He said but I just couldn't believe it.

After and hour or so Ben had taught me all about the price list and the use of the cash register and after a while he just looked at me and said.

"Lad I really dont want to ask you this but, could you watch the store for a while, I need to go to the bank." He told me.

"Are you sure I can take care of the store all by myself, I mean this IS my first day here" Ben looked at me for a moment in silense then answer me.

"The thing is that not many customers comes to the store anymore, there are better places to get the same stuff." Ben said in a sad tone, and that made me think maybe I can do something more than just help in the store.

"Ok then, don't worry the fort is fine with me." I said with a smile and Ben took off.

As he got in his car I looked at the mess that was the inside of the store and decided to clean and organize all the products.

After 3 hours Ben got back with a bag on his hoofs but at the sight of the almost spotless store, his eyes widen in awe as he slowly put down the bag on a (now clean small table.)

"Did you do all this lad... why?" Ben said while checking everything clean and in order.

"Well I want to help you because you and your wife safe my life, and this store it means alot to you I can tell." I said, the old camel just looked at me for a moment then he picked the bag again and handed it to me, then turn to the front of the store and said.

"You should know I was against the idea of helping you." Ben said and went silent for a moment but then resume. "Let me tell you how things happened that day."


	4. Burning Soul!

Ben motion me to see the bag as he grabbed a chair to sit.

"Martha made a special lunch for you." Ben said pointing at the bag again.

When I opened the bag there was something big, covered on foil at the bottom, as my paw came close to the thing, it was still warm, when I took it out and unwrap it was a sandwich, it had some lettuce, some white stuff and what it seen like meat, but I didn't think it was so, I just gave it a bite and it was amazing.

"This is the best. What is this?" I said looking at Ben, who just chuckle.

"Don't you know how a cricket sub taste like, that is weird for a fox." Ben said and made me check again the sandwich, looking close I could see some legs and antennas, it might had bothered more but it tasted so good it wasn't really a problem.

"It's not that, it's just the best one I ever had. (I lied, it was still good though.)" Ben waited till I was half way the sub then he started again.

"The day we found you Martha and I were walking by the dunes when a sandstorm started to form and we were going to go back home, but Martha thought that something moved under the sand and went to check and found you had fainted, at first because of the sand we could barely see you... So as we got home the sandstorm stopped and we realize that we had you a fox almost inside our house, so I try to persuade Martha to take you somewhere else but she didn't want to, she said that it was not a problem that you were a fox and that you needed help fast. You are lucky that she was a nurse for such a long time." Ben took a pause and looked at his side.

"Ben are we really all that bad. I mean are all foxes bad or something?" I ask. (First I am born with silver hair and that get me discriminated for looking like a freak, and now a new life and this thing keep following me by the now literal 'Tail'.) Ben lowered his head a moment then said.

"It is a little weird to say it and to actually see it but you are not a like the other fox I have met before." He had a faint smile on his face but it went away as he said. "But I still didn't want you on my house, I didn't want to help you, without even knowing you."

"But you did help me, you didn't want but you did." I said to Ben who just couldn't get why I wasn't mad. "You and your wife, safe me and I will be always grateful for that no matter what."

"I see that not all foxes are bad after all, it's good to finally meet one." Ben stand up and see my half eaten sub and say. "Ok lad better finish eating, that day is young and this place really needs your help."

Seen Ben's eyes fill with determination, fired me up, when I finished the sub Ben and I began to tidy all the shop, after that most of the days of the week went smoothly, Ben trust in me more and Martha has teached me how to cook a little. More animals are coming to the shop and things are starting to sell more, most animals still don't trust me but that's ok.

Even though things are going good, there is something that just doesn't feel right, I just don't know what, yet.

Today is Saturday and the day is a little slow but that's fine, Ben is at the back of the shop reading the newspaper while I am at the front waiting for costumers to show up. Because of how hot the day is I have a nice glass of cold water next to me. As I'm going to grab the glass something catches my attention, the water is making small ripples I keep looking at how they are growing.

Almost in a whisper I say "I hope this ain't like Jurassic park." As the ripples make stronger I look up and see a rhino with a bag of money running away, of course this got my attention especially what came next.

"Is that a bunny?" Something in my soul is burning like crazy I need to follow that bunny, as I look back Ben is still looking at the paper. "Ben I'm going to take a walk for a moment be right back." I said while jumping the front desk.

While running in the street where I last saw the bunny turn, the thoughts of how I wanted a normal life came to me. Why was I running looking for this bunny? Why is living a normal life not fulfilling to me? When I turn the bunny is not in the street anymore, so I look around until a loud sound between two buildings, when I got there the rhino was giving me the back and looking at the bunny who was cornered in the alley.

"How did this happened if she was behind him?"

(Judy POV.)

A moment back.

"Stop in the name of the law." In a quick turn the rhino gets into an alley, while I take out my tranquilizer gun and I enter the alley the rhino is waiting close and try to hit me, but I dodged it fast sliding through his legs but left me looking to the wall. "This is going to be a hard arrest to make." The rhino is getting closer and looking behind him I see something bad the dart of my gun in behind him and the others are in my car, god where is Nick when I need him the most. At the end of the alley I see a fox but it is not Nick, who is this fox?

(Jack POV.)

"Hey FATSO didn't your momma told you not to harm little bunny's?" The rhino turns his head and when he saw me he just laughs and said.

"Better get out of here runt in case you don't want to get hurt." He said while turning his attention to the bunny, giving me time to grab a bottle that was in the sand and throw it to the rhino in the back, now he turns completely.

"Why would I leave if the party is just starting, besides you seem like the type of guy that need to learn some manners." Now the rhino was mad and try to punch me but I took a back step making him punch the ground, not giving him time to do something else I kick some sand into his eyes and blind him.

"AAAARRRGG YOU DAAM FOX I WILL SMASH ALL YOUR BONES." He starts to throw punches specting to land a hit but I'm not near him, taking advantage of the moment I take the dart and throw it to the bunny.

"HERE, A PRESENT BUNNY." I said loudly to call the rhinos attention who turn rapidly to me and smashed the ground, missing by really little but sending sand high making me close my eyes so I don't get blind, when I open them I see the rhino about to fall on top of me.

"Hell no." I jump back with all my might and doge the rhinos fall.

From the sand cloud the bunny comes and gives me a hand helping me getting up.

"Thanks for the help I was in a really bad spot but you came at the perfect time, I wish the same could be told about my partner." She crosses her arms and turn around for a moment, then turns to me again and say. "I'm Juddy by the way Juddy Hopps."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is Jack." She just looks at me for a moment then say. " Jack..." she moves her hands like saying, what else?

"Just Jack I don't have a last name." She gets surprised by that but then starts talking again. "Could you help me put this huge handcuffs on him." She says pointing the rhino while getting in front of me.

"Sure thin..." someone interrupt me screaming.

"Carrots be careful there is a fox behind you." Said the voice.

I turn around to explain myself only to get a tranquilizer dart on the shoulder.

"Really?" Is the only thing I say before collapsing.


	5. ZPD?

There are things going around my head at the time most of them are weird short moments of conscience, being in a car then black, some voices faintly arguing then silence, then a place really white, deer lord please don't let that one be heaven.

"Uuugghhhh... my head." I try to scratch my head but my arm stops midway, I open my eyes and look down just to see myself handcuff to the bed. "Great." A gasp makes me look up to see a deer in a nurse uniform, before I can say anything she runs out leaving me alone.

After a moment of silence Juddy and the fox that shot me enter the room.

"Hi Juddy, and you must be the partner." I said looking better at the guy that shot me, another fox with orange fur, about the same size as me, he was only glaring at me. "What can I do for you."

"I have some questions that I need to ask you, is that ok." She asked without taking her eyes off me.

"Sure but could you un cuff me, I feel like a criminal and it's not a good feeling." She looked at her partner for a moment, he just sighs and came close to un cuff me, as he did he said. "I'm watching you." Then went next to Juddy.

"So tell me who are you?" She says but I look at her and tell her. "I just told you a moment ago my name is Jack."

She looked at me like she expected a different answer. "I meant where are you from? Do you have any family? Like, who are you really?"

(If I tell them the truth they will think I'm crazy.) "The thing is I don't remember much about my life, I just remember my name, my age and the fact that I'm an orphan. My name is Jack, I'm 22 and that is all I remember." I could see that she felt bad for asking me but her partner had doubt in his eyes.

I start to look around and see a clock that mark the 8:30, "Umm... I need to go, there are two camels waiting for me." I'm going to the door but the fox gets in the way.

"Where do you think you are going?" Said the fox with his hand almost on his gun. "I have been gone all afternoon they must be worried." The fox looked at me, not believing what I was saying, then Juddy said.

"Actually it's 8:30 in the morning, you were out all night long." She went next to the fox and calm him. "Nick stop, what's gotten into you today." She said while grabbing his arm.

"Please Juddy the are some that care for me, please let me go to them, no, better come with me both of you, so you see I'm no liar." The look of determination in my eyes was really good cause they said yes right away.

On the ride back to the store, because I don't really know the Sahara something calls my attention, it looked like Nick wanted to say something but couldn't so I step in.

Breaking the silence of the ride. "I believe we haven't been introduce yet, my name is Jack, what is yours?" I said looking at the fox in the passenger seat.

He turns to me and said "Nick Wilde, and sorry for that shot yesterday." I get my hand next to him and he grab it.

"Nice to meet you Nick, also don't worry about yesterday, you acted on instinct, I'm just glad you didn't use normal bullet that would hurt like hell." Nick let go of my hand and gave me a weird look but before he said anything we got to the store, which was closed.

"Let's go to the house is not far." I explained Juddy how to get there and we were there in no time.

As I'm about to ring the bell the door open in a flash and Martha grabs me in a hug that lift me from the ground leaving Juddy and Nick with a surprise look on their faces.

"I'm sorry if I made you guys worried, something happened and I took a long nap, per say." The comment made Nick scratch the back of his head, while Juddy came close and asked.

"Sorry ma'am, but could you tell us how you met Jack." Martha put me down and ask us to get in, when I pass the door at my left side Ben see me and comes near, but instead of saying anything he punch my left shoulder the one with the tranquilizer wound.

"HOOO GOOOOD THAT HURTS." I say almost screaming, my tail gets bristle from the pain but it gets back too normal a moment later as I rub my shoulder to ease the pain. "I'm sorry that I made you guys get worried, just for a fox like me."

Ben who is now next to me say. "Lad you showed me that you first need to know someone before you judge them." Then Ben pull me in to a hug only to see Juddy and Nick in their police uniforms behind me.

Ben stand up and start hitting me in the head. "What... Did... You... Do?" For each word he hit my head. "You better explain, and fast." Juddy step in and said.

"Sir. He didn't do anything wrong, he helped me take a rhino that had robbed a store, he saved me." Ben looked at me for a moment. "Then, why you get home just now?" I'm about to open my mouth but Nick responded faster than me.

"That would be because of me Sir, I shot a tranquilizer to him thinking he was going to attack my partner, I'm sorry." Ben got in front of Nick and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Look, the important thing is that you are all ok." Said Ben standing up and getting us all in.

Once in the living room Ben and Martha told the story of how they found me, and how I've been helping them that week, with that the two of them decided to leave.

As I see them pass the door the same burning feeling came to me, just like in the shop, but this time I know what it is, I rush to the door and see Juddy is opening the car.

"JUDDY." She was about to enter the car but came out really fast, and came to the door. "Yes, what can I do for you?" She said and I ask her something that haven't pass my mind in all the time that I have been in this world.

"Juddy do you ever feel like there is anything else for you in this life, other than been a cop and fighting for what's right?" For the first time I see how her ears move by her emotions as I ask, her ears shoot up when she heard me and with a wide smile she said.

"Well my parents always wanted me to become a carrot farmer like them but, I could never see myself as other thing than a cop, been a cop is my life." She smiles at me as I thank her for her answer, then she left, after that I went inside.

The day went like all the other but something was off, it was dull and boring, I may never had realized it before, maybe it is because this is not for me, maybe some people are not made to live a peaceful life.

At dinner we were eating and these feelings kept been a bother at the point where Martha tap my shoulder.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Her words made snap out of it, my plate was untouched and the fork circle the top of the plate in my hand, but with her question I stopped and looked up.

"I need to talk to you two, today I've been thinking so much and I think..." both of them looked at me in silence waiting for me to finish talking. "I want to join the Zootopia Police Department."


	6. Gift

Martha and Ben just stared at me in awe until Ben finally spoke.

"I didn't see that coming, how come you want that?" Said Ben his eyes never leaving mine, I guess to see if I am serious.

"The police are always in so much danger aren't you afraid." Said Martha who was next to Ben now.

The memories of Max pulling the trigger on me came to my mind, my hand went to my chest were the bullets hit, but those memories were overcome by the happiness that became my life my last couple of years, right after I joined the army, all the people I had met and cared about.

"I have been thinking about it for some time now and this is what I want to do with my life, I need a rush, something to keep me in action... I just..." I said taking a pause.

"I don't want to overstay..." Ben stood up and just left the dinning room without saying a single word, to this Martha said.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Ben is just worried about you." To this I began to think things through, maybe I should had said that in a different way.

I stood up and while looking into Martha's eyes excusing myself and went looking for Ben, which was just in the living room looking at something, as I got close he turned his head.

"You know, for a fox you are not sneaky at all." He turned around with a picture frame at hand while sitting in his favorite couch and kept looking at the picture until he speak once again.

"We haven't been honest with you about our son... he is never coming back." My eyes widen when I heard him, then Ben put the picture on the little table at the center of the room and just go to the other room in silence.

Getting closer to the picture doth rushed through my body. Do I really need to see this, my finger touch the frame, there is no turning back now.

The picture itself was a police officer, but not any officer it was his son, a newly graduated from the academy cop, eyes and smile full of wonder and determination, something that sometimes is hard to find. Before a word came out of my mouth Ben returned and in his hands a white envelop, he sat down in front of me and said.

"My son, he wanted to be someone that people could count on to do the right thing. We always told hin that a camel officer was a bad idea but he never gave up on his stupid stupid dreams..." ben said as a tear formed at his left eye.

"After he finally graduate at the 3rd try he was the happiest. That same night he and his friends went out to celebrate, but that soon changed when he try to stop a fight at the bar. One of the guys was armed and shot him... he never arrived to the hospital." Silence became painful as I try to find the right words to say but none cane to me at the moment, with a tear running down his face Martha entered the room and go next to her husband to support him. Ben then put the envelop on the table then starting to walk out the room but stoping almost at the end of the living room without looking back.

"I hope you make a good use of it." And with that he left and head to his room leaving Martha alone with me and then she started to talk.

"Please excuse Ben, this is a very tough subject for the both of us. You see our son, he had a dream, to be one that other could count on, no matter the situation, he was always there to help; it all began when he was 7, he began to question why the smaller animal were always the ones pushed against the wall. Then I explained to him that, those have been the order of things since the very beginning. But for him that was no answer, so he took a path most of our kind don't. He became a cop." I began to see tear form in her eyes that reminded me of thing from my past I rather forget so closing the distance between us for me to give her a hug the best I could, this size difference is a drag.

She pulled apart and cleaned the tears off her face then look me in the eye and put her hand on my head "You don't need to worry about us. It has been sometime now, we are better. Besides don't you wanna know whats in that envelop." she said pointing at my hand which I had totally forgot.

For a moment I didn't knew if I really wanted to see what was inside, but there was no need for me not to open it, so I just did and the content filled me with happiness but it rose a question inside me.

Do I deserve this? 


End file.
